Sy's Time To Shine: A New GX
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place during Season 3 and the events of Episode 137, The State Of Syrus. Syrus hates the way things have turned out because of Jaden being the star. But when given a chance to change the past with the help of the Dark Magician, he accepts...SyXDMG
1. Changing The Past

A/N: This story is yet another GX one but what inspired it the most was Syrus' actions following Jaden's possession by his evil

_A/N: This story is yet another GX one but what inspired it the most was Syrus' actions following Jaden's possession by his evil half, Haou The Supreme King. This story would have been started months ago but I decided to wait 'till school was almost over so I could have a lot more time to work on it during the last few days of school and when summer starts. _

_Brief Summary: Takes place during Season 3 and the events of Episode 137, The State Of Syrus. Syrus hates the way things have turned out because of Jaden being the star. But when given a chance to change the past with the help of the legendary Dark Magician, he accepts, changing his life forever…_

Syrus Truesdale sighed as he stared at the wasteland of the Dark World, the place which following Jaden's possession by Haou The Supreme King, he now ruled. _"Jaden's such an idiot…if I'd have been the one to be the top duelist…I wouldn't have gotten us in this mess, and everybody would still be okay!" _He thought bitterly to himself as the Japanese kanji for doubt appeared faintly on his right cheek.

"Syrus…" A powerful but kind voice echoed.

"Huh? Who said that?!" He asked out loud but he was very nervous.

"Calm down. I intend to help." The voice said.

"Show yourself! …Please?" Syrus demanded though a touch of his customary sweetness shined through the end.

The shadowy figure revealed himself as the bluenette desired. A mage in a purple cloak and pointed cap appeared in front of him, Yugi Moto's favorite monster – The Dark Magician.

Sy gasped in both shock and excitement. "D-Dark Magician?! What the…" He asked, his voice bubbling over with excitement. He felt like he could pass out. There, mere inches in front of him was the ace monster of the King of Games himself!

He chuckled softly. "I see you recognize me." He said calmly, as though appearing to shy, but sweet boys like Syrus was nothing out of the ordinary for the legendary magician.

"Yeah, but why are you here?" Sy asked, eyes wide. He could feel his emotions bubbling over and conflicting with one another. He was excited and also estatic to meet the mage but nervous as to what he truly wanted.  
"Because i heard of your desires.." Dark Magician answered calmly, his staff to his side, indicating he meant no harm to Syrus.

Sy could feel his heart slow upon seeing the gesture as he calmed down. But as he did, another question came to his mind. "You said you'd help me...how?"

"By changing the past." He said softly.

Sy's eyes went to the size of saucers. "How?" As quickly as his heart had calmed down, it began to speed up once again.

"With my magic of course my young friend. Are you willing to change the past? You'll get what you want... power and respect while the boy who betrayed you will be stripped of such power.."

Sy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd be like Jay...Would everyone actually care about what happens to me?" He asked hopefully. Sy smiled inwardly at the thought of himself with the glory that Jaden had. Maybe somehow he could get it.

He nodded, smiling. "However.. there is one catch."

"Yeah?" Syrus asked, concerned. He was afraid it wouldnt be that easy.

"There will be parts of your new life that cannot be avoided. So...faced with that cost do you still wish to change your life forever?"

"Wait...what's the cost? I need to know..." He wouldn't mind having Jaden's glory without a cost, but now with this cost he felt nervous.

"I had assumed you would ask. Tell me young Syrus, do you remember the group known as the Society of Light?"

"Yeah..." Syrus shuddered, remembering as so many of his friends had fallen to the Society and then how Jaden had lost his ability to see the cards he loved so much.

"Well even if you change the past they along with the mysterious Yubel will still stand in your way. However.. you won't suffer as badly as the one who betrayed you."

Sy thought a minute... "What about everybody around me? What'll happen to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will...will they be okay? I don't want them to get hurt..." He said, his sweetness showing.

"Don't worry if you change the past they come with you so to speak."

Sy was nervous. "What have I got to lose?"

"Virtually nothing."

Syrus swallowed... "Okay...do it..."

"Are you quite sure? Once i do so, it will be nearly impossible to reverse." DM warned, not wanting Sy to make a huge mistake that he may regret later.

"Can it be reversed, though?"

"Yes. Though i can't imagine why you'd want that." He joked. He may have been serious most of the time but the legendary mage had quite a odd but amusing sense of humor that he'd show in the strangest of moments like this one.

Syrus looked seriously at the mage, not really amused by his quip for now. "The past makes us who we are..." Then he took a deep breath and said, "Let's do it...maybe...Zane won't hate me anymore..."

"I'll ask you one last time. Are you completely sure?"

The image of his brother and a cold and angry Jaden made Sy's breath catch in his throat. "I'm sure...let's see what it would be like if I was the hero...instead of the zero..."

Dark Magician chuckled. "Wise choice." He said as his staff glowed blindingly bright.

When the light cleared, Syrus found himself back at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Arena back in Domino. "What the..?" He was back in his Domino High School uniform, the same that Yugi had worn.

To be continued...


	2. Sy Confronts Zane

A/N: I don't own Syrus' and Zane's parents

_A/N: I don't own Syrus' and Zane's parents. Peach Wookiee does._

_Last Time_

_Syrus looked seriously at the mage, not really amused by his quip for now. "The past makes us who we are..." Then he took a deep breath and said, "Let's do it...maybe...Zane won't hate me anymore..."_

_"I'll ask you one last time. Are you completely sure?"_

_The image of his brother and a cold and angry Jaden made Sy's breath catch in his throat. "I'm sure...let's see what it would be like if I was the hero...instead of the zero..."_

_Dark Magician chuckled. "Wise choice." He said as his staff glowed blindingly bright._

_When the light cleared, Syrus found himself back at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Arena back in Domino. "What the..?" He was back in his Domino High School uniform, the same that Yugi had worn._

_End Flashback_

Dark Magician chuckled. "It worked perfectly." He told Sy while he was in spirit form.

"But...this is the day I took the written exam..." Sure enough, a proctor was calling names and Sy heard his name. _"Is this cheating?"_ He wondered. _"I remember everything..."_

"_No. It's not."_ DM assured. The last thing he wanted was Sy to think he was cheating and blurt it out.

"_I'm not like I was...but...they won't remember..."_

Dark Magician placed his hand on Sy's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Syrus took a deep breath, got his exam and sat down. He was amazed at how easily everything came to him this time. _"I can do this...Maybe this time, you'll actually say you're glad I'm at the Academy, Zane...and mean it..."_

"_Do you think you can be an Obelisk in your new life? Right away I mean?" _ DM asked. In truth, DM had seen visions of what Sy looked like in the Blue uniform at the start of his third year, and the mage thought he looked quite handsome in Blue.

"_Maybe I can...but I won't care...I liked Slifer..." Sy admitted. "I still do..." He continued._

"_Trust me you won't this time."_

"_Why?" Sy inquired, simply curious._

"_Because Jaden will turn you away because of what he did to you." _DM reminded, assuming the past would repeat itself.

"_It hasn't happened yet...and it won't..." _Sy asserted with pure confidence.

"_What are you saying my young protégé?" _ DM asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"_If we've changed the past, then...maybe all I have to do is duel Dr. Crowler instead of Jay..." _

"_I mean about you repeating as a Slifer. Just think how proud you would make your brother if you were an Obelisk as well." _DM explained.

"_But this time...I want to shock him...I'll be the one who gets the promotion and beats Chazz..." _

"_But what are the chances he'll respect you as a Ra?" _ DM asked.

"_He respected Jay as a Slifer..."_

"_Yes but due to your past..."_ He started.

Sy had a determined look on his face. _"That's why I'll shock him when I beat Crowler...I'll ask to face him..."_

"_You want to duel your brother?"_ The mage asked, a little shocked at the boy's boldness.

"_I'll take on Crowler, and then...I'll take on Zane...and make him sorry... Look out, Kaiser; I'm coming for you..."_

"_I believe in you, Syrus." _

"_Thanks, Dark Magician..."_ And so Syrus purposely answered questions wrong. At the bottom of the form was a request for if prospective students would like to duel someone. Syrus wrote, "I would like to face Dr. Vellian Crowler and then Zane Truesdale..."

DM watched with a smile.

As he had done before, Syrus just passed his entrance exam and came running out to his mom's car as he had. "I passed, Mom!"

DM chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. _"He's so much like Yugi-kun…"_ He thought to himself.

"Syrus, that's wonderful, sweetheart!" Darla Truesdale grinned at her son. "Zane, don't you have something to say to your brother, honey?" Zane was in the back seat in his Duel Academy uniform.

Zane looked thoughtful before his eyes widened at the spirit beside his baby brother. "Can it be..."

"What is it, Zane?" Syrus asked, smirking slightly.

"That...spirit...is it really what I think it is? Can it be the legendary Dark Magician?"

"Jealous?" Syrus smiled.

"How on earth...did you..." He was too shocked to finish. After all, what were the chances his younger brother would get such a legendary monster as his spirit guide of sorts?

"Get a cooler duel spirit than you?" Syrus whispered so their mother couldn't hear. "Just wait...I will duel you, big brother, and then I'll win..."

"No I meant how did you acquire such an extremely powerful and rare card?"

"I don't have the card, but he's my friend..."

Sy smirked. "And you didn't believe me when I told you about the Dark Magician Girl..."

DM shook his head. "_Draw your top card._" He mentally instructed.

Sy pulled out his deck... "What the heck? Yes!"

"What is it?" Zane asked.

Sy held up the Dark Magician card, smiling...

Zane's eyes widened in pure shock.

"I guess he likes me..." Sy smirked.

Zane's jaw hung open. "How can this be…" He wondered. As far as he knew there was only 1 Dark Magician card, but now he knew there had to be more…

"I don't know, Zane, but I guess the Duel Monster chose the duelist..."

"And what did you mean about Dark Magician Girl anyway, little brother?"

"Remember how I said the Dark Magician Girl and I went steady?"

Zane chuckled. "Yes what about your little daydream?"

"It wasn't...she's been my duel spirit..."

Zane gasped as the aforementioned girl mage appeared.

Syrus smiled in triumph. "I look forward to our duel tomorrow..."

"What? What duel?"

"I asked to duel you tomorrow...Actually, I asked to take on two people...you'll be the second..."

Zane chuckled a bit. "I appreciate your bravery but really, you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Zane teased.

"You don't want me at the academy, bro..." Sy said matter-of-factly.

Zane raised an eyebrow. _"What is he talking about?"_

"I know you think I'm weak, bro...you always have..." Sy said, an edge coming into his voice.

Zane gasped in shock.

"When we were little, you stepped in where you shouldn't have. I could've used Power Bond correctly...but maybe I won't need to..."

"Syrus...the facedown card was Spellbinding Circle..."

"How do you know I didn't have a trap card?" Sy's eyes became steel as he continued before Zane could protest. "For all you knew, I had a magic card that could've stopped that bully..."

"Sy..."

"You thought I was weak, even then..."

"N-No...I was only trying to help..."

"Maybe I didn't need it...And maybe, you'll find how wrong you were..." Syrus growled softly.

Zane looked taken aback by his brother's attitude.

Dark Magician Girl looked at Dark Magician, slightly nervous. "What's going on with him?" she asked softly.

"It's a long story my apprentice..."

"I know we've changed time, but...something seems...wrong..."

"Don't worry. He's fine." He assured.

Zane sighed. "Syrus...I'm sorry."

"You'll know what sorry is tomorrow..." Sy smirked. _"I'm not pathetic...tomorrow...you will be..."_

Zane just stared back at him. "Good luck…"

"Thanks...you'll need it..." And with that, Syrus lapsed into silence. Darla was a bit concerned but figured the boys would sort it out.

"Maybe...maybe he's a better duelist than I gave him credit for..." Zane mused.

The next day, Zane would find out…


	3. Human Again

_Last Time_

_"When we were little, you stepped in where you shouldn't have. I could've used Power Bond correctly...but maybe I won't need to..." _

_"Syrus...the facedown card was Spellbinding Circle..." _

_"How do you know I didn't have a trap card?" Sy's eyes became steel as he continued before Zane could protest. "For all you knew, I had a magic card that could've stopped that bully..." _

_"Sy..." _

_"You thought I was weak, even then..." _

_"N-No...I was only trying to help..." _

_"Maybe I didn't need it...And maybe, you'll find how wrong you were..." Syrus growled softly. _

_Zane looked taken aback by his brother's attitude. _

_Dark Magician Girl looked at Dark Magician, slightly nervous. "What's going on with him?" she asked softly. _

_"It's a long story my apprentice..." _

_"I know we've changed time, but...something seems...wrong..." _

_"Don't worry. He's fine." He assured. _

_Zane sighed. "Syrus...I'm sorry." _

_"You'll know what sorry is tomorrow..." Sy smirked. "I'm not pathetic...tomorrow...you will be..." _

_Zane just stared back at him. "Good luck…" _

_"Thanks...you'll need it..." And with that, Syrus lapsed into silence. Darla was a bit concerned but figured the boys would sort it out. _

_"Maybe....maybe he's a better duelist than I gave him credit for..." Zane mused. _

_The next day, Zane would find out…_

_End Flashback_

Later that night, Dark Magician Girl sat next to Syrus's bed. "Is everything all right, Syrus? You seem...different, somehow..."

"Yeah I'm fine." Sy answered.

"You're acting different...I mean...I know you're mad about stuff, but a lot of it hasn't happened."

"I know but I have to stand up to Zane."

"Syrus...the way you sounded earlier...it...scared me..."

He giggled softly. "Sorry."

"Just remember...I love the sweet Syrus I got to know..."

Sy blushed. He had also loved her but there was someone else the boy liked including her...

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"Alexis..."

"I guess...I can't compete with her..." Dark Magician Girl sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry."

"I've always loved you, and I'd do anything to be with you..."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Syrus...anything..."

She swallowed. "I could take human form..."

"But how?"

"I'll use my magic and Master's..."

DM nodded, understanding his mage's feelings.

"Please, Master..."

"All right. If you feel that strongly..."

And Syrus looked at Dark Magician Girl... "You...she wouldn't lose her powers, would she?" he asked, worried.

"Oh no no she'll still have them."

"Syrus..." she asked... "Are you worried about me?"

"A little, why?"

"I just want to know..."

"Are you really that much in love?"

She blushed, nodding. "If I had to give up my powers...I would..."

"You don't have to." DM assured.

"I'll attend school with you, Syrus...and...we'll be together..."

Sy blushed.

"Do you think I'll look okay in the Obelisk uniform?" she asked.

"Yeah, really cute."

"Okay, then...let's do this..." Dark Magician Girl said. "And I think my name should be after the human girl that was once my mistress...Mana..."

DM smiled. "I had a feeling she'd pick that name…" He mused.

"Well, Mahad...if you could go back to being human, you'd choose your old name..." she smiled knowingly.

"Make me a human girl!"

"As you wish." He replied, his staff glowing once more as his magic began to take affect.

Dark Magician Girl rose off the ground and her outfit changed. For the most part she already looked like a human girl. So all that was needed was a change of clothes, and so Dark Magician Girl was transformed into an Obelisk Blue uniform.

Syrus smiled softly.

"I'm...human..." the girl said.

The 2 boys nodded.

"Syrus...do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful..."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling happily.

"Thanks... Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. With you with me I can't lose."

"Ummm...one thing..."

"Yeah?"

"How...do we tell your mom about me being here?"

"Oh yeah good point..."

"Hmmm...Master, could you do something?" she asked Dark Magician.

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you make his mom think I'm a friend sleeping over or something?"

DM chuckled. "Or better yet living with him."

"Ummm..." Dark Magician Girl blushed.

Dark Magician chuckled. "Come on even Magician's Valkyria knows you love him."

"Yeah...but...umm..."

"Are you afraid?"

"It's just...we just started high school!"

"Wrong, remember these events have occurred before."

"Yeah...But to everyone else, they haven't!"

"What?"

"Man..." Dark Magician Girl sighed. "Master, no one else remembers what happened even if we do..."

"They have vague memories."

"Well...even so...it's just started all over again..."

"Don't worry. Remember we did this for Syrus."

"Yeah...Well, let's just let his parents think we're good friends for now..."

"Why are you so worried my apprentice or would you prefer I called you Mana?"

"Mana, right now...I want us to be...right..." she said, not having a way to explain it at the moment.

"Mana?" Sy asked, puzzled.

"I want us to be friends...first..."

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to be called Mana?"

"Oh, that was my mistress's name in Egypt..."

"How long ago was that?"

"5000 years ago...during the time of Pharaoh Atem..."

"Wow...5000 years..."

"Do you miss life back then?"

"Sometimes...And I miss people..."

"Like who?"

She named members of the royal court and of course, the kind Pharaoh who'd given his life to save the planet.

Syrus smiled at her, his grey eyes sparkling.

"I miss all of them..." she said.

"It's understandable." Sy replied.

"But...I'm glad...I made a new friend..."

Sy giggled happily and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to face two duelists tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...you'll face Crowler before Jaden does..."

"Good."

And so, the little group fell asleep, ready for the next day when one thing would change the world.

Syrus and Zane arrived at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Arena and Sy lined up with the other kids. "See you later, bro..."

Zane smirked slightly as he signaled to his little brother with a thumbs-up.

"Truesdale, Syrus!" called a man in the Ra Yellow uniform. "Are you serious in this request, young man?"

Syrus nodded.

"Okay, then...you're facing not one but two tough opponents and you just passed the entrance exam...Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons..." Syrus simply replied.

"Okay, kid..." The man shook his head.

Syrus mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

And so, the boy marched to the dueling arena where his first opponent waited. "Syrus Truesdale," said a man who looked like a man Barbie wearing Liberace's clothing, "You're Zane's little brother, correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm not as weak as my scores may indicate." Sy replied.

"You'll have to prove that to me, young one..." Crowler sneered.

'_Oh I will just you wait!'_ Sy thought with a confident smirk as he already knew Crowler's strategies inside and out.

To be continued…


	4. Magicians And Machines

_A/N: Yeah I know, it's been awhile since I've updated this, but now that wait is over as the long-awaited duel with Syrus and Crowler starts today! I hope those that reviewed Chapter 3 will review this one as well! And also, Sy will run a combo of his Roid cards from each of the 4 seasons, along with some mages since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl reside in his deck, while Crowler will run his usual Season 1 – 4 Ancient Gear deck along with other cards he didn't use. Enjoy! Sy also will use a few of his manga cards at some point in the duel. Defense Paralysis has it's real life effect, the real life card being called Stop Defense._

_Last Time_

_Syrus and Zane arrived at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Arena and Sy lined up with the other kids. "See you later, bro..."_

_Zane smirked slightly as he signaled to his little brother with a thumbs-up._

_"Truesdale, Syrus!" called a man in the Ra Yellow uniform. "Are you serious in this request, young man?"_

_Syrus nodded._

_"Okay, then...you're facing not one but two tough opponents and you just passed the entrance exam...Why are you doing this?"_

_"I have my reasons..." Syrus simply replied._

_"Okay, kid..." The man shook his head._

_Syrus mentally breathed a sigh of relief._

_And so, the boy marched to the dueling arena where his first opponent waited. "Syrus Truesdale," said a man who looked like a man Barbie wearing Liberace's clothing, "You're Zane's little brother, correct?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm not as weak as my scores may indicate." Sy replied._

_"You'll have to prove that to me, young one..." Crowler sneered._

'_Oh I will just you wait!' Sy thought with a confident smirk as he already knew Crowler's strategies inside and out._

_End Flashback_

"Time to duel!" Both duelists yelled, activating their duel disks.

Syrus: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Since you are the challenger, I'll allow you to go first. After all, since you shall be the loser, I figure it would be fitting if you went first." Crowler sneered.

"We'll see who loses…" Sy growled, drawing his 6th card.

'Not a bad start.' Sy mused to himself as he gazed over his hand, holding Gyroid, Power Bond, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Unite and Truckroid in addition to his newly drawn Negate Attack.

"I'll start things off by summoning Gyroid in defense mode." Sy announced as a little blue cartoon-like helicopter appeared, his rotors spinning quickly as he then positioned himself on his card while putting his front wheels up to defend himself while glaring fiercely at his master's opponent. (1000/1000)

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Sy announced firmly as he awaited for Crowler to begin his own turn.

Syrus: 4000

Hand: 4 cards

Grave: None

Field: Gyroid (1000/1000), one facedown spell or trap.

Meanwhile up on the balcony, Zane gazed down at the arena as he saw what cards his little brother had out on the field. 'Interesting…what are you planning little brother?' Zane reflected as the smallest hint of a smile crossed his lips.

"My turn, Mr. Truesdale." Crowler stated, drawing his card. He then scanned his own hand finding The Trojan Horse, Ancient Gear Golem, Monster Reborn, Defense Paralysis, Ancient Gear Castle and Gear Golem The Moving Fortress.

"You've played right into my hand, boy. First I summon The Trojan Horse in attack mode!" Crowler stated as a brown war-like horse appeared lifting his front legs as he neighed. (1600/1200)

"Next, I activate the Defense Paralysis Spell Card! This allows me to choose one monster my opponent has in defense mode and switch it to attack mode!" He declared.

"But that means!" Sy squeaked out, alarmed.

"Since I don't have much of a choice, I'll force your Gyroid into attack mode." Crowler sneered as the little copter switched into a fighting stance….

"Oh no!" Sy cried out, trying to lure Crowler into attacking it, hoping he'd take his bait.

"Trojan Horse attack his Gyroid now!"

The horse neighed, charging towards Gyroid…

"Hold it right there! You've activated my Trap Card! Activate Negate Attack!" Sy cried out.

Trojan Horse crashed into a barrier, Sy's Gyroid unharmed…

"Lucky move kid. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn…" Crowler muttered tersely…

Crowler: 4000

Hand: 3 Cards

Grave: Defense Paralysis

Field: The Trojan Horse (1600/1200), one facedown spell or trap.

"My move, then…" Sy stated, drawing his card seeing Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 new cards!" Sy boasted, drawing 2 additional cards finding Magical Dimension and Sage's Stone.

'_Perfect!' _Sy thought in triumph.

"Now I sacrifice my Gyroid to play my new card! Dark Magician Girl!" Sy screamed as the little copter disappeared and in its place the beautiful blonde mage appeared, doing her signature pose before quickly winking at Sy causing him to briefly blush before re-focusing. (2000/1700)

"Now I play this Spell Card, Sage's Stone! With this, I can play her master the Dark Magician!" Sy shrieked as the male mage appeared, twirling his scepter. (2500/2100)

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his Trojan Horse with your Dark Burning Attack!" Sy ordered.

She nodded, launching her signature attack, blasting the opposing monster to bits and dropping Crowler's score by 400 points.

Crowler: 3600

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn…" Sy stated calmly.

Syrus: 4000

Hand: 3 Cards

Grave: Negate Attack, Pot of Greed, Gyroid, Sage's Stone

Field: Dark Magician (2500/2100), Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)

To be continued…


	5. Drill Of Victory

_A/N: For those who forget Crowler's hand, it's Ancient Gear Golem, Gear Golem The Moving Fortress and Ancient Gear Castle. Sy's hand is Magician's Unite, Power Bond and Truckroid. Chazz will be formally introduced later; I just thought I'd have him be jealous at Sy's 2 ace cards involving Dark Magicians. One last thing, Sy may be OOC because of his boldness where he occasionally demeans Crowler's strategies; I just wanted to make him a little tougher. And the effect of Magical Dimension is slightly tweaked in that the effect to special summon a monster from the controller's hand is optional rather than mandatory whereas if it were, Sy wouldn't be able to use it in time as DMG would be destroyed the turn after Dark Magician. Crowler's grave and all is listed twice in between his and Sy's last turn to let you all know what he finished with._

_Last Time_

"_Now I play this Spell Card, Sage's Stone! With this, I can play her master the Dark Magician!" Sy shrieked as the male mage appeared, twirling his scepter. (2500/2100)_

"_Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his Trojan Horse with your Dark Burning Attack!" Sy ordered._

_She nodded, launching her signature attack, blasting the opposing monster to bits and dropping Crowler's score by 400 points._

_Crowler: 3600_

"_I'll place one card facedown and end my turn…" Sy stated calmly._

_Syrus: 4000_

_Hand: 3 Cards_

_Grave: Negate Attack, Pot of Greed, Gyroid, Sage's Stone_

_Field: Dark Magician (2500/2100), Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)_

_End Flashback_

"Dark Magician?! Sage's Stone?! No way! Where'd this little runt get cards that rare?!" A freshman Obelisk Blue student with spikey raven-black hair and stormy grey eyes known as Chazz Xavier Princeton cried out.

"My draw then, Mr. Truesdale." Crowler stated, drawing his card but was disappointed to see a card that was useless to him at this point in the game – Ancient Gear Factory a Spell Card which when played would allow Crowler to summon any Ancient Gear monster in his hand without the usual required Tributes if the chosen card was Level 5 or higher provided he'd removed other Ancient Gear monsters equal to double the Level of his chosen card. But since he already had a quicker way to summon his desired monster and that he had no Ancient Gear cards in his graveyard, Ancient Gear Factory was of no use at all.

"I reveal my facedown card, Monster Reborn!" Crowler asserted firmly.

"Big deal! The only monsters you could revive are your Trojan Horse and my Gyroid, both of which pale in comparison to my duo of Dark Magicians!"

"You are correct in that Trojan Horse is weaker than your monsters…" Crowler started as Trojan Horse reappeared, again neighing as it stood in a fighting position. (1700/1200)

"But I didn't bring him back to attack you." Crowler finished with a smirk.

Sy raised an eyebrow. "Then what did you bring him back for?" He asked, puzzled.

"To activate his special ability, my boy." Crowler answered.

"What's it's special ability?" Sy questioned, fearing the worst.

"If I tribute summon an EARTH attribute monster, I can treat my Horse as 2 Tributes instead of one, and that's exactly what I'm doing. So I offer my creature as 2 tributes to summon the legendary **ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM**!!!" Crowler proclaimed as the ominous machine creature rose, the various gears in his chest grinding violently as he stood upright, easily taller than 7 feet in height… (3000/3000)

'_Hang in there, Sy. You can do this, just stay calm!' _Zane thought, as he watched the duel.

Crowler laughed. "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" He commanded. The hulking machine brought his fist back, ready to pummel Dark Magician…

"I activate my facedown card!" Sy shouted, but to his confusion nothing happened except Crowler laughing mockingly at him.

"Golem prevents you from activating Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step of my Battle Phase!" Crowler taunted.

"Oh no!" Sy cried in horror.

"Oh yes! So say goodbye to your Dark Magician!"

Gear Golem then thrust his fist forward, crashing into the male mage destroying him almost instantly.

Sy groaned in pain as his own life points fell by 500.

Sy: 3500

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Ancient Gear Castle!" Crowler declared as a huge military-style castle arose behind his Golem. "With this Spell, all Ancient Gear monsters gain 300 additional attack points. In addition, each time a monster is summoned, a counter is placed on my castle, which when summoning a high-level monster activates it's other effect, but I'll explain that later. Your turn, Mr. Truesdale." He sneered, with an air of arrogant confidence.

Crowler: 3600

Hand: 2 Cards

Grave: Defense Paralysis, Monster Reborn, The Trojan Horse

Field: Ancient Gear Golem (3300/3000), Ancient Gear Castle.

"My turn! I draw!" Sy yelled, drawing his next card, seeing Card Of Sanctity he grinned.

"Next I play my facedown card, Magical Dimension! This powerful Spell Card allows me to destroy any monster on the field, but I must sacrifice a Spellcaster to activate it. My Dark Magician Girl will do." Sy stated as he calmly deposited the female magician into his graveyard.

"Now I choose to destroy your Gear Golem!" Sy shrieked, grinning in pride as he watched the hulking Machine crumble into dust…

Crowler: 3600

Hand: 2 Cards (Gear Golem The Moving Fortress and Ancient Gear Factory)

Grave: Defense Paralysis, Monster Reborn, The Trojan Horse, Ancient Gear Golem

Field: Ancient Gear Castle.

"Now I'll place one card facedown, then activate Card of Sanctity so both of us draw 'till we're holding 6 cards!" Sy announced as he and Crowler each drew 4, Sy drawing Submarineroid, Steamroid, and Drillroid to go with his drawn Graceful Charity while Crowler drew 2 Statue Of The Wicked, Ancient Gear Soldier and Ancient Gear Engineer.

"Next I play Graceful Charity so I draw 3 new cards while I discard 2." Sy explained, drawing 3 more cards finding Carrierroid, Polymerization and Magician's Selection while he discarded Power Bond and Truckroid.

"You're through! I play Carrierroid!" Sy called out as a little black and red cartoon tugboat-like ship appeared on the field, honking his horn. (1000/800)

"Now for my final card – Polymerization! With it, I fuse Submarineroid, Steamroid and Drillroid into the creature that will beat you – Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" Sy shrieked as a huge cartoon drill-like machine appeared on his side. (3000/2000)

"Carrierroid, attack his life points directly!" Sy commanded. The little ship nodded, launching a missile at Crowler making him squeal in pain on contact.

Crowler: 2600

"Jumbo Drill! End this! Attack him directly!" Sy ordered, cracking a wide grin as he did.

Crowler screamed like a girl as the giant drill collided with him, taking the rest of his life points…

Zane smiled slightly as he headed down towards the arena from the balcony, proud of his brother for such a terrific duel.

Sy: 3500

Hand: 1 Card (Magician's Selection)

Grave: Negate Attack, Pot of Greed, Gyroid, Sage's Stone, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magical Dimension, Card Of Sanctity, Graceful Charity, Power Bond, Truckroid, Submarineroid, Steamroid, Drillroid, Polymerization

Field: Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000/2000), Carrierroid (1000/800) Magician's Unite (facedown card)

"Hey Sy, ready for our duel little brother?" Zane called.

Sy turned to face his big brother, grinning with confidence. "You bet!"

To be continued…


End file.
